The Artist, The Dragon and The Lies
by AlysonOfrell
Summary: Alexander moves to Berk and meets an unlikely friend. Her new friend is from unknown clan of dragons and no one has heard of them. Alexander lies about being it's rider and everything is about to fall apart.
1. Prolog

Have You ever wondered how stories were made and how you can tell fact from fiction. Well, in those days I can't remember what was fact. See, I live in a world where these creatures are real. To you and me, these guys are pretty amazing when you first see one. Well, I would say that, but, let me tell you about the type of person you are dealing with first.

See, my family are travelers, we're artists to be said here. Not sure if I said it right, well…my parents meet in the weirdest way. See, my dad is a formal Viking, and my mom was a normal-okay, so, this story isn't about them. It's about me. My name is…well, don't laugh okay, my dad wanted a boy, but he got me instant.

My name is Alexander, but everyone calls me Alex. I honestly don't know where he heard that name, but, he been all over the world for a Viking I'll say. Now, for a girl like me, you wonder where in the world I would be heading off to. See, my parents heard of this place where they fight off these creates…am not giving anything away here.

Well, there was one thing I could tell you about me that was different. See, I was seven and played with some…stuff that change my right eye's color. My eyes were these sea blues, and now one is this weird purple. Yeah, crazy, I know. Well, my hair is red, way too bright. Can be mistake as fire. Well, if you're me at least.

"Oh dear god…" See, any animals are always cashing me out of the blue, guess you can see why my hair is so bright. Well, not like I care…most time.

See, my father was friends of this…one guy. Can't remember his name, but hey, he meet my dad before I was born. Plus, you're wondering where the heck I am? Well, my father promised this one guy to come to this village, and that would be out at sea.

And it takes twelve days to get there. Lovely. Well, am not much a fan of the sea, I dream about flying. And you think it crazy for me to think like that. To be honest, yes, it's normal for artist like me to think crazy. Why you may ask? Knowing is part of the battlefield. Anyway, this story may be the strangest friendship, romance or no plot to my story. But hey, this is all true.

_**This is my first How To Train Your Dragon story. I hope you like it. No negativity stuff, only helpful ones.**_

_**How To Train Your Dragon Belongs To DreamWorkers **_


	2. Chapter 1

It all started in the middle of summer, well, the last of summer. Well, I don't think setting really isn't import at this moment, but I was wondering where my father was taking me and my mother? Well, as long we get off of sea soon! I really hate ocean, they nice to look at but not to be sailed across. I really hate the guy who created the boat, I was ready to kill him for making these things.

"Alexander! You'll fall off the boat."

Not like I care, either I get off the water. I just wanted to get off this crazy piece of tree that flouts. I didn't pat any attention to the sun for the time, I wasn't even feeling well. I look at the water for a few minutes, the blue water shinning into my eyes. Then, some water hit into my face all of a sudden. Wait? How did water fly into my face. Dumb fish, spitting water at me.

"Alexander!"

"Sorry father!"

"I was just going to say we'll be landing on a small island for the night."

Great, I'll be at sea still till god knows how long. I throw my body to the piece of land we could find. I thought I would never see land again. I pulled out my sketchbook out and started to draw a few landscapes. Each one was different from the last.

I like how the land was shaped and how mist would cover them till I saw the blue sky change to red to gold and finally pink. Beauty had it's ways of showing us that things can be different no matter how it acted or look. I look at the sky so many time, each day I would think about flying. Now, people would think I was crazy about flying, I would draw people with wings or people on the backs of giant birds.

Hey, I was a bit insane but flying one would be the amazing thing in my life before I was up there. But, there wasn't a way for me to fly. All I can do was sit here on the ground with water and wait for my drowning death.

Before I could let a thought go through my head, water somehow got into my without me being near the water. Why must the gods hate me for being scared of water. I walk over to my possible grave and saw nothing but my reflection. I thought about laying down just in case I was getting sick, but I saw something moving the water. This bright blue light moving around in the water. Oh yeah, I was going crazy.

That night I was still thinking about that blue light. What was that light? Wait, could I have fall off the boat and drowned already?! No, then did my parents died?! I better not worry about it tonight, I needed more rest or it the grave for me.

The next morning, I watch the water carefully from the boat, if a animal saw my hair and thought it was fire, then I'm going to kill it more or less. I was started to see a differences in the tempter, and it was a bit colder then I was use to. But, I didn't care at this moment. But, it was still warm enough for me to wear my normal cloths. The boat started to shake out of the blue for some old reason. I was never going to get off of this water of death!?

"The boat is falling apart at the bottom, we need to fix it before we con-"

"I will be happy to help if that will make the work speed faster."

My father was amazing when it came to boats, problem was that I refused to get near them because they're nothing but evil to me. My mother would help in my place since I hate the water. But, this would give me some time to find out what animal that glow came from. I carry around a few books with my on animal and….dragons.

Yes, I live in a world were dragons are alive. Well, here one thing I must say about my personality. I never killed anything in my life, since I do have Viking blood in my veins. But, I couldn't kill anything if I wanted to.

I was on the first piece land we could find. I took my father's spyglass just to look around in the water. Not that he'll wouldn't notice it was used like this. There was nothing in the water, noting at all.

Guess it was all in my head, till water hit the back of my head. When I look behind my back, I saw this creature sitting like a dog. It was a dark blue but it shinned like the sky and it's wings were like birds. When I noticed it tail, the tip was like a fish's tail in way, the side of it's head had these…I wasn't sure if those were it's ears?

They were like fins. This must be a dragon?! A living, breathing, dragon. It was bigger then me one by a few feet. It's eyes were like mine, only one was red, it must have been attacked by hunters or slayers. Scars across it's face. I felt bad for the poor thing. There was a net around it's wing. I walk up to it a little, just to remove the net, but it went back into the water. It's head was out and spit out water at me.

"So it was you!?"

**_I thought posting the next chapter up since I've been inside all day today because of rain, letting you guys know know, I know I get a lot of comments about how my grammar needs work. I do have a learning problem which is the reason why for all my mistakes. It okay, umm...just don't make fun of me because of it. Okay, no negative stuff only helpful ones. _**

_**How To Train Your Dragon Belongs to DreamWorkers **_


	3. Chapter 2

So…now I know a dragon was spitting water at me this whole time. You know, I wish it didn't do that to me. I wanted to get back at it so bad, my Viking blood was boiling inside my veins now. The next time I see that dragon, a rock is going to be on top it's head, and I'm not talking about a hit and throw on the head. The tempter changed again, this time it was a bit colder then it was before.

My legs were freezing, I had to wear my grandmother's old dress with the vest my father gave me on my 10th birthday. And yet, I have no idea where he got it from again. To honest, my father said I have to look nice for our arrival. Let just say I have this habit of getting paint on my cloths without touching myself or with the paintbrush. Yeah, weird right?

My father told me about this…village, where they slay dragons. Am not into stuff like that, even if I do have Viking blood in me. But, the artist blood took over me then the Viking blood did.

"Alexander. We're here."

Finally, I could get off this stupid boat. I wondered who this friend of my father is? I hope it wasn't another of those drunken sailors, it wasn't all bad, I learn I had more aunts and uncles then everyone. If you lived in a village for more then two to three months. I walk up to my father and saw an island. He placed a hand against my shoulder pulling me close to his side, it felt like a rock only with daggers.

"Welcome to Berk."

When he first told me about this village, I thought it was a small village, just like the others I spend living in. I wondered why he brought us here? But, the worst part….it was near water. We were close to the docks and I could touch land once more. When the boat finally stop, I jump out running for land.

"Alexander, watch for-"

Okay, there was something I forgot to tell you guys about the my eyes. I'm have half blind. So, you're wondering how I can draw still if I'm half blind? I did say one of my eyes if this weird purple. Since then, I can't see vary well like normal people do. But, I can still see, just not as well.

I hit my head against one of the wooden poles or just hit against one while someone was holding it. Well, at least it wasn't the dragon this time. But, I just wanted to get away from the docks at the moment.

"Alexander, please be more careful."

"Sorry…I just wanted to…"

"Get on land?"

My father was the only one who understand why I hated water. See, when I was little, I fall in a lake from getting attack by animal and almost drowned. I was all the way down to the bottom and my father swim down all the way and save me. Guess you can say that the reason why I hate water so much. But, there was no way for me to avoid it. Well, I was happy to get on land again, my father was talking to my mother secretly in her ear. I didn't hear every word he told her, but, bet it was something romantic.

"Welcome to Berk old friend."

My father walk to a man who look like he can break a tower with his fists. Or, his head. I walked away vary slowly taking my father spyglass. I wondered if that dragon followed me here? It would be strange if that thing was following me. Who ever heard of a dragon following a human before?

I would have know if it was following me since it would spit water at me again. I still like to know why in the world it like doing that to me? But, I could remember those scars. From the color of it's good eye, it probably had green eyes before. I wonder what happen to it before it meet me? I saw the same glow in the water again. It was much faster then it was before. I pull out my sketchbook and started to draw, I remember the way it looked, it's shape, I could see it flying in the air.

"Alexander!"

The moment I hear my father's voice, water was all over me again. I saw it again. It was following me?! It made this sound like dolphin, but, I wasn't sure if it was. It back into the water again and I saw it's glow again. I made my way back to my parents till they saw me like a wet dog. My mother just gave me a look and my father sighed of relief like I wasn't his daughter.

"I can explain what happen…"

My father sighed again like I was crazy. Couldn't say I blame him. He think I was crazy already since birth. I told him that a dragon was following me for some odd reason. I didn't know what kind it was, it just wouldn't leave me alone. I told him about how it had two different color eyes like me and how it had scars across it's face. After I explain my story, my parents thought I was crazy for sure. I was telling the truth after all.

"Alexander. If a dragon was following you, you should know-"

"Father, it didn't attack me. It just keeps spitting water at me for some odd reason."

I felt this was going nowhere. If he did believe me, that dragon was not going to be a pet. "Look, I have some news to tell you."

So my dragon starker wasn't news? Great, it was going to follow me till it killed me or waiting for me to fall in. What news my father had was so import then mine?

"We'll be living here for now on."

Wait, living in this village for two weeks or does he mean premarital? If he meant premarital, that means I could start making friends, that I could draw in peace. If this was true, I would love that more then anything right now. "Wait, do you mean per-"

"Premarital."

_**Sorry for the wait guys. I hope you like this chapter. No negative stuff, only helpful ones.**_

_**How To Train Your Dragon belongs to DreamWorkers  
**_


	4. Chapter 3

The first night in our new home was sort of nice and I was going to miss sleeping in the forest from time to time. Not like I mind it, as long if I wasn't near water. I was up half of the night looking through my dragon book to find what kind of dragon the one that would not leave me alone. But, sleep took over me and I already hit my head against something already. I thought exploring the village first thing in the morning and meet a few people my age.

Not like I was looking for romances. I just like to meet people get to know them before I left. I don't why, but I always feel like I was going to leave them before I ever got to know them. I think it because I'm afraid to lose my sight completely. I can't see the world clearly like everyone else can already. But, I was hoping to change that. I was scared if anyone found out I was half blind or scared of water, things could get ugly for me.

Now, from what I heard about Berk, this was place was dragon slaying heaven for Vikings. But, since then, people ride them now. Each one was different from the last. I wish I could fly with them. Then, water spitted at me again. That dragon was never, I mean never going to leave me alone. I didn't know what it want from me? Did it want food or something on those lines?

"It that dragon again?"

"What is it doing here again?"

I over heard the villagers talking about this fallow. They didn't know what kind of dragon this is either? I didn't see why they wouldn't, I couldn't find anything about this one. They only thing I know about it that it glowed when it's in the water and love to spit at me. It sort of sounds like a dolphin and it had some fish like features on it's body.

It had wings like a bird and it scales were dark blue and shinned like sky. It just sat there like a dog would and stared at me. I walk away from it and it followed me. The way it walk was like a cat. I started to run a little and it just kept following me. I was about to attack this thing soon. I hit my head against a wall this and it was right next to me.

"Hey, no, no, no. Bad dragon. Bad dragon."

It moved away from me just a bit when someone came out of the blue. It just lay flat on the ground while it's tail was up in the air. It look like it wanted a rub on it's stomach . It acted like a house pet then a dragon. I laughed at it when it got it's rub. It jump up and I was suddenly on it back. What was it planning to do with me?

It look up to the sky and saw five others flying in the air. Wait, was it planning on flying with me on it's back. I tried to move slowly off it before it noticed I was gone, I was on it's tail when it suddenly jumped into the air. I closed my eyes for a mere moment. It was trying to kill me or something. I open one of my eyes and saw the village below me. I was in the air, I was flying. I look back at the dragon, it's wings were like angels wings. I couldn't believe this, I was flying. It moved it's tail around a little bit, it somehow knew I was on it's tail trying it's best not drop me.

I couldn't believe my dreams were becoming true. I suddenly forgotten how to breath when it turn to closest mountain. I moved a little trying to get back it's back. It suddenly send me off it's tail and I was in the clouds and finally on it's back. I thought I heard it laugh and we were on the ground in one second. I fall off it's back, taking in a deep breath in of reality. I thought I saw it smile at me for a moment.

"Wow, your dragon is a out of control there."

I look behind me and saw a group of kids around my age. Each of them had dragons with them as well. Each of them was different from the last, a few of them matched their riders as well or their personality? Water hit my back again and heard it laughing at me. I was really getting annoyed with it.

"So, what your dragon's name?"

I look at them for a moment, did they thought I was a rider too. I wasn't, I was an artist. But, after riding through the air like that, I guess I could lie about that.

"Water Drop." Water Drop was the perfect name for it. Since it kept spitting water at me. It gave me a look like it didn't want a name. It could at least play along what I'm doing here.

"Hey, aren't the new girl."

News must travel fast around a village like Berk. If they ask for my name they would laugh at it for sure. I had to thing of a name fast, if they hear my true name, I'm going to be the laughingstock of the village.

"Hawk. My name is Hawk."

To be honest…that was my father's name. Alexander could not top that name off. I hope he didn't find out I was using it for something like this. I would have my arms ripped off in a single second. Water Drop gave me the same look when I turn my head back to see it's face.

"If you're new? How did you-"

"It was following me. So I trained it for two nights."

So I lied about this, if they found out I wasn't a dragon rider or found out my name isn't Hawk, I could jump in to my grave right now and die of embarrassment. Not like anyone would care about me. Before I knew it, they started to shake my hands and begin asking me questions. Like "How did you train it" or something like "Was it hard to tame it in two nights?"

I realized that time got away from us, they said like to race me tomorrow and see how fast Water Drop was. But, the odd thing was….no ask what type of dragon Water Drop was. I guess they didn't really care much about what kind it was. They wanted to race it tomorrow afternoon or before sundown.

I watch all of them leave with their dragons, I couldn't believe how they tamed them in the first place. Water Drop scoop me off my feet while I hold on to it's tail. It fly above the water which made me really nerves. I was back home when it laid next to my new home. I saw it skin glowing like the stars above me.

"Sorry…I got you into this…"

Once again, it spit water at me again. I like to know why it like that then breathing fire out? I ran back inside to grab my sketchbook, I wanted to draw it so I can ask anyone who might have a good idea what kind of dragon Water Drop was. When I came back outside, it was gone. I look around till water was on my back.

"Must you do that?!"

_**Sorry for the wait guys, been busy lately. **_

_**How To Train Your Dragon belongs to DreamWorkers  
**_


	5. Chapter 4

Well, I was going to lose this race for sure…I have to learn how to ride Water Drop till the race started. As long it doesn't spit water at me. But, since I had bad experience with animals because of my hair. Maybe that the reason why it spit water at me all the time. Or maybe it like tormenting me?

I started to draw Water Drop, the way it's wings spread out like-it was hard to explain. The village had stores I could buy something so I can hold on to Water Drop easily for the race. I wish I didn't lie to them in the first place. Now I have to make up everything about how I tamed that stupid dragon now. Why do the gods hate me? I started to draw that dragon, flying through the organ and pink sky. I would love to fly through the sky again. My dream was so real then. I didn't realize I was asleep dreaming about being in the air.

I felt the sun's rays on my skin, then I heard the sound a dolphin. Oh yeah, that dragon was here. I notice my window was different, till a bit of water was in my face once again.

"So you are at my window."

I noticed I had paint on my hands and somehow on my legs. I try cleaning them but I was using my special paints last night. But, I hope that those kids won't notice it. I walk outside and saw my father with the dragon that was stalking me. There was something on it's back till I realize it was something for me to ride on.

"Well, guess your dragon stalking story was true after all."

Wait, was he planning on letting me keep the it. I don't know what clan it from or what it is. I place myself it's back careful till it went flying in the air again. I hold on to it's back till I yelled a little, I wasn't sure if it was from the excitement from being the air again or how fast it's speed went. I couldn't believe how high we were up. The clouds look like they have been painted in to the sky. I try to touch one of them till I saw the ocean under us. I rethought my actions till we weren't above it any longer.

"Okay, how about turning le-"

It started to spin around like it was a seal loin. I held my breath till we were on land again. We landed somewhere in the village and I jump off landing right through someone's roof.

"Stupid dragon!"

I ran out of the house before anyone notice me. I heard it growled out of the blue. I look behind my and saw nothing. But, I could hear a different growl as well.

"Toothless, no. Bad Toothless."

Toothless? It must be the name of someone's dragon. Not the greatest name for a dragon, hey, Water Drop wasn't the greatest name either. Someone pulled me out of the way, but my feet were off the ground at that moment.

"Hey! Water Drop!"

I felt the ground again as soon it stop growling for it's unknown reasons. I wipe off the grass and dirt that was on my dress.

"Ah, so you're Hawk."

I had a feeling that this was the guy am going to race this afternoon. He sounded nice but didn't have the behavior as the others did. Which was nice. I could see clearly, but, I was okay with that. "Yeah…and you are…?"

"Hiccup. Everyone is shock that you tamed that dragon in two days."

Hiccup? That name could out stand Alexander any day. He was lucky to have a name like that. But, I could see his dragon, it was black like the darkest part of the woods and it had eyes like a cat's, that how they came out to me. Now, if my memory was right, they called it a Night Fury. I wonder if he can help find out what kind of dragon I had with me.

"So…I was wondering if you know what kind she is?"

Hiccup look at Water Drop for a few seconds and shake his head no. So, no one knew still so far. I was doomed with this unknown dragon for sure. "But, still…how did you tame it?" Great, I have to make up a story how I tame this stupid dragon. I guess I can wipe something up for a believable story. It wouldn't hurt anyway. Which was a good thing anyway.

"Well…it was going to drag me into the water till I jump on to it's back and we were flying till I had it's tail under my arm. I forgot that dragon needed it's tail for-but, somehow it was doing what it was told."

Not the best story for a lie that would came to it's end who knows when. But Hiccup was buying it at least and even his dragon was as well. Well, this was Hawk's story not mine at least.

"Well…that was…something."

I would take as a comment for now. I held my breather till he started asking why I chosen this one. Not sure why? It was staking me, spit water at me and it took me into the air. Plus, it got me into this mess as well. So guess we were both in a jar of lies. But, I wanted to know why it wanted me. Since it had one red eye and I had a purple one, guess it felt it wasn't alone. But, I wanted to know how it got in the first place. Let alone how it got those scars arcos it's face.

"I guess I'll see you at the race then."

I nodded yes to him, if I nodded yes to him. I watch them leave me and Water Drop alone till it made a small laugh at me. Guess it wasn't happy with my story.

"Sorry…"

I was waiting for water to come right at me, but, it lick me like a dog would. I giggle a little, even if I was keeping it. Water Drop and I had a lot of work to get done before this afternoon.

**_Sorry the wait guys. Been busy lately._**

**_How To Train Your Dragon belongs to DreamWorks  
_**


	6. Chapter 5

I wasn't sure if Water Drop was alright with the race. But, I could tell that Water Drop had a bit of a problem with people. I didn't understand what was up with it. Well, maybe those scars were from humans attacking it. I don't know why it liked me? Maybe we can related a little. It had two different color eyes like me. But, it liked water and I didn't. I wouldn't call ourselves equals…yet.

But, they did have a point about it. It never breathed fire once. I didn't understand how dragons could do that. Or breath water that would get you all wet and shaggy. I wish I would stop talking about how much I hate water. But, it just took me in the air again and I just watch how the colors of the world was changing The next thing I know that I was hanging by it's mouth.

"You wouldn't…?"

It gave me a look that it would try it. It let go of me and I was ready to hit the water. I was on it's back and I was back at Berk. I fall off it's back and landed on the ground in front of my home. "Okay! What's with you?"

It just spit water at me and left. I didn't even bother with following it after today. It acted so weird during that race even after getting attack for some odd reason. Waterdrop hated me now. It knew I lied about things with the others. All I can do was go inside, I saw my mother painting as my father sharp his weapons. I headed up to my room and lay on my bed. I couldn't see half of my room as I laid down, I was so scared that one day I might become blind permit till the day I morning, I heard my parents with Waterdrop.

I guess it came back when I looked out my window. There was a basket of fishes in it for it. But it was refusing to eat it when my parents gave them to it. As I came outside, it spit water at me again as my parents laughed at me when it did.

"I guess it knows you hate water." My father laughed till his side hurt, Water Drop throw me right on to it's back again.

It took me to a part of the village and meet up with the other riders. I saw Hiccup again along with Toothless if I remember it's name right as Water Drop back way from the others.

"What's up with him?" I didn't know the gender of Waterdrop till I gave a look at one of the girls.

"Oh sorry, I am Astrid."

Waterdrop growled at her as she came close to him. I was starting to see why Waterdrop was only comfortable with me. It went away from them as it growled. It wasn't making that dolphin sound he would make.

"How did you know Waterdrop was a he?" She shrugged and saw the others coming as Toothless followed Waterdrop.

"Hey." I gave out a weak smile to them since I didn't know them well at all just yet.

Since I just meet Astrid and Hiccup the other four I haven't meet, I've only seen the twins once when my dragon was growling at them for some reason.

"No dragon?"

"No water spiting at us?"

I nodded no since he left for some reason. I just didn't know what had gotten into Waterdrop. Why did he like me then the others? During the race, it gotten so mad at me and everyone so suddenly. I just know something was bothering him.

"Anyway...why did you two sneak up on me?" I asked them as look at each other like I knew what they were planning. I was worried if they knew I lied to them, were they planning on pushing me into the water and drown?

My knee shacked as I remembered the cloth that was wrapped around my knee. It felt there was water building up in it and it was hard to move my leg. I was already scared of blindness already, but the fear now of losing the ability to walk now.

"You did hurt your knee badly yesterday. So it's going to hurt awhile. I'm Fishlegs."

I gave a dorky smile at him as them look at my knee. It was black and purple like my eye. "It'll heal soon." Fishlegs sounded positive about it. I wasn't sure how, but he was.

"Or my good looks can heal it. Snotlout."

I just rolled my eyes at him, to me, his looks were kinda of stupid or at least to me, a bear can out beat him. Then I looked at the twins. "Alright, tell me your names, since I have this feeling I'll forget."

They looked at me as if they were not amused with me.

"I'm Ruffnut. This is my stupid brother Tuffnut."

"Hey, I'm not stupid, you're stupid."

I started to let out a secret giggle when they started fighting, since I am a only child.

Soon, we heard Toothless and finally Waterdrop, roaring. We ran to them as we watch the villagers gasping or watching the two dragons fighting. Toothless was on he ground as Waterdrop was on top on him biting him and scratching Toothless leg.

"Waterdrop!"

Soon as he heard me, he got off of Toothless and soon, it finally breathed fire at him. He missed, only hitting the ground. Waterdrop just rushed over to the water and stay in there till launch. I let out a sigh trying to figure out what had gotten into him.

"Do you know how it got those scars?" I nodded no to them.

But, at least I have a good start to think about what kind of dragon hewas. But, Toothless was on our minds. We started to bandage up the wound Waterdrop left, but Toothless didn't chase him after that fight they had.

"Man, he's hurt badly." Each on us were covered in blood or wet wiping the wound clear. As I looked at Toothless, I noticed his stare was filled with loneness. Could this dragon be the last of it's kind? I didn't want to ask right now, but if it is. I just continued to help with the wound it had.

Toothless and the other dragons stayed and ate fish as Waterdrop finally came out of the water and eat too. I ate with the others around a fireplace. I noticed that Hiccup look down at his meal and looked over were the adults were.

"What's wrong?" He looked at me and looked at our dragons.

"Your dragon, doesn't like anyone?" I noticed that too.

I wasn't sure why, but I explained to them I don't know what kind of dragon he was at all. But, one day, I'll know soon.

**_Its been awhile since I worked on this, but I wanted to pick it up again. You know, finish this story and love the movie again XD But, this chapter is not as good I was hoping for, but it's fun to read anyway. _**

_**Waterdrop and**_ **_Alexander_ _belongs to me_**

_**How To Train Your Dragon belongs to DreamWorks**_


End file.
